


The Fallen Ballerina

by rinaburkhart



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: A little bit of pining, Angst, Epic Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), Trigger warning death, trigger warning suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinaburkhart/pseuds/rinaburkhart
Summary: Ricky Bowen tells his kids the story of his epic love...and how he lost her
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Rinaburkhart's rina fics





	The Fallen Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> my one-shot for day 6 of #rinaweek2020 :)
> 
> a little inspired by how i met your mother
> 
> most of this is written in ricky's perspective!

“ **Morning dad** ” Genevieve said to her father as he walked into the kitchen. She and Michael had already been seated at their small kitchen table, and Genevive had a notebook in hand.

“ **Morning Genie, why do you have a notebook at the table?** ” Richard asked

“ **No, um, I actually…I actually wanted to ask you something…** ” she said nervously.

“ **Of course, what is it?** ”

“ **Well…it’s about mom** ” she said, hoping that the mention of her mother wouldn't bring her father to tears that second.

Michael didn’t say anything, he sat across from Genevieve and just looked at her as if she’d said something she wasn't supposed to.

“ **Wh- What about your mom?** ” Richard croaked.

“ **Well…I know we don’t exactly talk about her at breakfast time, but I have to write an essay about love** ” before she could continue she was rudely interrupted by her brother **.**

“ **Why are you working on this essay so early in the morning** ” Michael said annoyingly

“ **So that I can get it done and have what I need written, duh stupid** ” she responded ad she kicked her brother from underneath the table.

She turned her attention back to her father,  **“Anyways, I thought who better to ask than my father who was head over heels in love with my mother the second he laid eyes on her. I want to talk about all three parts of love: the falling into, being in, and well...the loss** ”

“ **An essay on love? And you want to write about me and your mom?** ” Richard said, looking at the picture of he and Gina that was placed on the counter.

“ **Yeah…if that’s okay with you obviously** ” she shot her father a hopeful smile.

“ **Genie, of course it’s okay with me! Your mom Genevieve ‘Gina’ Porter was one of the best people I knew and our story, well you kids have been long overdue the story of Ricky Bowen and Gina Porter** ” he said as he sat down.

And with that Richard began to tell Michael and Genevieve the story about the love of his life.

* * *

Well I met Gina when I was around 19 years old, I had just started at University of Utah. I enrolled in summer courses to get an early start, and because my parents had been fighting at home that I just wanted to get out of there. I suppose she had a similar idea.

When we met, she wasn't…well she wasn't in the best place.

I was just walking around the campus, trying to adjust myself to staying there, when I heard the song ‘ _ Swan Lake _ ’ creeping in from a distance.

So, out of curiosity, I walked to where the music was coming from. Of course it was the dance studio.

The door was slightly open and I took a glance in. And then I saw her. She was the most graceful ballerina I’d ever seen. The most beautiful person I’d ever seen..

She was dressed in a white dress, a small black bow around the middle, her hair was up in a tight bun, and her face...her face was glowing. I assumed she’d been practicing for a future recital or something of the sort.

When I saw her dance, time ceased to exist to me. I could watch her dance forever.

She took a break and to my surprise, she started to take some pills.

At first I’d just assumed the pills were just something she needed...that was until she collapsed to the floor. 

Before I knew it I wasn’t just peeking in to see a pretty girl dance, I was peeking in to see a falling ballerina.

After she collapsed I ran into the room quickly to check on her pulse, make sure she was okay. She had a pulse, but her eyes...her eyes wouldn’t open. I called the ambulance and they took about 10 minutes to get there. Within those 10 minutes I just held her in my arms, I didn’t know her well...but a part of me just knew I had to stay there with her.

I went into the ambulance with her, the whole ride to the hospital I held her hand, I never wanted to let go.

Once we had arrived, of course I waited in the waiting room, and they rushed her into surgery to save her.

Once the surgery was over, I waited by her bedside until she awoke.

When she opened her eyes...when she opened her eyes I saw pure beauty.

Of course, I was a stranger to her so she wasn’t exactly happy to see me.

“ **Uh who the hell are you** ” she groaned.

“ **Well I...I’m the one who called the ambulance and got you here** ”

“ **Oh...so you’re the one who saved me** ” she didn’t say that like she was glad, she said it like she was more upset than anything.

“ **Well yeah I guess...why do you sound upset about that** ”

“ **Listen man...I don’t know who you are, I don’t owe you an explanation to anything** ”

“ **Ok but who’s to say you can’t get to know me** ”

And she raised her eyebrow and didn’t respond, I’m almost positive she did not want to get to know me.

“ **Ok well I’ll be taking your silence as an offer to share some things about myself...well I’m 19 years old, majoring in music at University of Utah, I play the guitar and piano...I uh** ”

“ **Why did you start at the university so early?** ”

“ **Well uh...actually...I enrolled to get away from my parents. They’ve been fighting a lot, I think a divorce is underway, but I hated being in the middle of that and I just needed to get out** ”

“ **Ok ‘stranger guy who saved me’ I guess it wouldn’t be too bad to get to know you a little more** ”

“ **Richard, Ricky Bowen** ”

And she smiled at me softly, “ **Genevieve Porter...but you can just call me Gina** ”

“ **So Gina the Ballerina...why...and I hope you don’t mind me asking...why did you take all those pills?** ”

“ **Were you stalking me or something, how did you know I took pills?** ”

“ **Actually I was walking around the campus until I heard music coming from the dance studio, I peeked in out of curiosity and was just...I was just wowed by how good at ballet you are** ”

“ **Oh, well thank you...if I’m being entirely honest I haven’t been in the best place lately. My mom passed away about two months ago and my dad has never really been around, I uh I’m pretty alone in this world, the rest of my family doesn’t really talk to me and I’ve moved schools too quickly to make any actual friends or get close to anyone. So I just figured, what’s the point of living if I have no one to live my life with** ”

“ **Well Gina Porter, now you have me** ”

In that hospital room I learned more about Gina Porter in a matter of hours than I ever could have.

I stayed by her side at the hospital for about a week, every day getting to know her more and more.

“ **Ok what if we did 20 questions** ”

“ **Kinda lame Bowen, but okay fine. You go first** ”

“ **What is your biggest dream, what do you want to accomplish the most** ”

“ **Well my biggest dream has always been to one day perform in Swan Lake at the Mariinsky Theatre in St. Petersburg...but I know it’s silly and won’t happen** ”

“ **Hey Gi, don’t say that. You never know what’s gonna happen in life, dreams can come true** ”

“ **What are you a Disney movie** ” she joked, the sound of her laughter filled the air “ **my turn, what do you want the most out of life** ”

“ **This one is easy, give me hard one Gi** ”

“ **Just answer the question icky Ricky** ”

“ **Well, the thing I want most is love...like an epic love, an unforgettable love and a family, one that doesn’t fall apart and that can work through anything** ”

“ **Wow...that’s really sweet, I hope you get that...hell, I hope I get that** ”

And we asked each other more and more questions, getting to know each other better each and every passing day.

By the time she was released from the hospital we’d become great friends, best friends.

I drove her back to her dorm room and well that car ride changed everything.

“ **Come on Ricky!! You know you love this song, sing it with me!!!** ”

“ **You’re not wrong there Gi** ”

**_‘You could be my it girl_ **

**_Baby you’re the shit girl_ **

**_Lovin' you should be a crime’_ **

I hated singing in front of people, but with her...it just felt right, I could have sat there and sang with her all night.

**_‘Crazy how we fit girl_ **

**_This is it girl_ **

**_Give me twenty to five to life’_ **

When she sang, she just had this way about her...everything she did I was in complete awe of. She looked...she looked so alive and her smile...her smile could make every bad feeling go away.

**_‘I just wanna rock all night long_ **

**_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_ **

**_You could be my it girl_ **

**_You’re my biggest girl_ **

**_Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like’_ **

Once we finally got to her dorm, the song was over and well we had to part ways.

“ **Thank you, Ricky. For everything...you’re a really good friend** ”

“ **Of course Gi, anything for you** ”

Before she got out of that car, she kissed me on the cheek and that kiss...that kiss changed everything.

After that day we just got closer and closer, everyday I would fall in love with her a little more. Of course, I didn’t say anything about how I felt at first...I was too scared she wouldn’t feel the same way.

The more scared I was the less I would try with her, I uh...well I started dating this other girl because I didn’t think Gina had any romantic feelings for me. Her name was Nini Salazar-Roberts, she was a music major like me, and she was a sweet girl, kind, a big heart. But she wasn’t Gina.

Every time I was with Nini I would think about Gina and when Gina was with us all I could focus on was her. It wasn’t fair to Nini of course, but I thought that if I was with her long enough that what I felt for Gina would eventually go away. But it never did, those feelings I had for her...I don’t think it’s possible for them to ever go away.

Nini noticed the way I looked at Gina, the way I acted around her, the very obvious way I had feelings for her and she...well she set me straight.

“ **Ricky...I don’t think this relationship is working** ”

“ **Wh...why not?** ”

“ **Come on...don’t play dumb. It’s pretty obvious why** ”

“ **I’m not playing dumb Neens. Why aren’t we working?** ”

“ **Because of Gina, Ricky!** ”

“ **Gina?** ”

“ **Yes, Gina. It’s pretty obvious that you’re in love with her. I sit there with you two and I see the way you look at her, the way you long for her. She’s the one for you and I’m okay with that. I just don’t want to be the girl that stands in the middle of two people who are so clearly right for each other** ”

“ **Nini I-** ”

“ **No Ricky, listen, you are in love with Gina Porter and the whole freaking world can see that, and for some reason you are the one person who doesn’t. Or maybe it’s not that you don’t see it, but that you’re scared she won’t feel the same. But trust me, that girl is in love with you...she is and the way she looks at you...the way the two of you look at each other...I wish I had something like that. She is the one you should be with and I just don’t understand why you’re with me, when you’re so clearly in love with her** ”

“ **Nini I just, I don’t think she feels that way about me** ”

“ **Well you’re never gonna know if you don’t go to her and tell her how you feel. You need to stop being so scared, live a little. She’s probably out there waiting for you, the guy she loves, to sweep her off her feet. So just tell her how you feel already!** ”

**“Nini I’m sorry, I** ”

“ **Don’t be Ricky, just go to her already** ”

And so I went to find Gina, little did I know I’d be too late. By the time I got to her dorm, she was outside, some guy’s arms draped around her shoulders.

In that moment I could feel my heart break. It was my own fault, if I had just told her how I felt sooner.

The next day, she called me telling me she had a boyfriend...his name was Logan Michaels and well he was perfect for her. Logan was a well-known dancer, guitarist, and he related to Gina in ways I never could. Both of his parents had passed away when he was young and he was always moving around foster homes, he had a positive attitude about everything though. He chose to see that the good would always outweigh the bad. He was a good guy and I for one saw how Gina could fall for him, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less when I saw them together.

Weeks and weeks went by where I had to sit back and watch as Gina held hands and danced with Logan. And then Nini saw them together and she came to talk to me, for some reason she always had the right thing to say.

“ **Hey Ricky, so I see she didn’t feel the same way about you huh?** ”

“ **Actually I...I never told her how I felt. By the time I got to her his arms were already around her and I figured ‘What’s the point’ you know?** ”

And then Nini slapped me out of my stupidity quite literally.

“ **Ow Neens, why’d you hit me in the back of my head so hard** ”

**“Because someone needs to slap some sense into you** ”

“ **Just because she’s with him doesn’t mean she isn’t in love with you. Hello! You were literally dating me while you were head over heels in love with her** ”

“ **So what are you saying** ”

“ **I’m saying that you need to tell her how you feel! Boyfriend or not, you deserve to tell her how you feel and she deserves to know too** ”

“ **So you’re saying I should tell her how I feel even though she has a boyfriend** ”

**“I’m telling you, you should tell her how you feel even though she might not feel the same, which she does. Just tell her already, I mean what do you have to lose really** ”

“ **Her. I could lose her** ”

“ **Trust me Ricky, you aren’t gonna lose her. Just follow your heart and tell her the truth** ”

Once Nini said that, I only had one goal, I had to tell Gina how I felt, whether she felt the same way or not.

I searched the campus looking for her and of course she was in the dance studio. And when I saw her she was dancing to ‘ _ Swan Lake _ ’ and I remembered the first time I saw her, the time Gina Porter came into my life.

I walked in and well, as Nini suggested, I told her the truth

“ **Hey Gi** ”

“ **Hey Rickster, spying on me again I see** ”

The sound of her laughter was calming and I knew...I knew that this was my moment.

“ **No I uh...well I actually wanted to confess something** ”

“ **Oh...well, go ahead. Logan is gonna be here soon to take me to a new restaurant, so don’t take too long to confess** ”

“ **Ok well you see I...I um...I** ”

“ **You...you what? Come on Rick, just spit it out** ”

And her smile, her smile made it all the more easier.

“ **I love you...I’m in love with you Gina. I’ve been in love with you since the second I saw you dancing in here over the summer, I’ve loved you since our first car ride and we sang ‘** **_It Girl’_ ** **together and you kissed me on the cheek. I’ve loved you for a while now Gina and when I was with Nini, I was in love with you, I was just too scared to tell you and I know...I know that you’re with Logan and he’s a great guy...he is, but I don’t think he’s the guy you should be with. I think that a part of you feels the same way I feel about you, and you’re also too scared to admit it but Gi, I love you. I love you so...so much** ”

She didn’t say anything and the air was filled with silence, well up until Logan walked in. Gina had two choices, and she chose the guy any normal person would. 

“ **Ricky, I uh...I’ve gotta go. I’ll talk to you later** ”

Watching her walk away, watching Logan put his arms around her waist, it hurt...it did, but I was able to tell Gina how I felt and that, that was what really mattered.

I stayed in the dance studio, just reminiscing all the time I’d spent with Gina...regretting how I didn’t tell her how I felt sooner.

After a few hours had passed, Gina came back into the dance studio.

“ **Ricky?** ”

“ **I...oh yeah I’m sorry I just like the uh...aura in here** ”

And she just giggled, and even though I was hurting that giggle made me feel better than anything ever could.

“ **I love you too** ”

“ **What?** ”

She came up to me and looked me write in the eyes,

“ **I love you Ricky Bowen. Are you kidding? I’ve been in love with you the second I woke up from my hospital bed and there was this guy sitting next to me, holding my hand, the biggest look of worry in his eyes, this look like he cared about me more than anything in that moment** ”

“ **You love me?** ”

“ **Yes Ricky, I love you. When you started dating Nini, I didn’t think you felt the same way, so I started dating Logan...and he is great...he’s perfect, but he’s not perfect for me. I broke up with him because Logan isn’t the guy I should be with, I should be with you** ”

And when I tell you my heart skipped a beat, I was filled with joy. I hugged her as tight as I could and I picked her up, spinning her around, when she finally landed her feet on the ground our foreheads were gently placed onto the others.

“ **I love you, Genevieve Porter** ”

“ **I love you too Richard Bowen** ”

And we kissed and that was the moment I knew, Gina Porter was the only person I wanted to kiss for the rest of my life. She was it for me, that ‘epic love’ I wanted...I finally had.

“ **Okay Gi, surprise first date is ready** ”

“ **Babe...it’s like 2am in the morning** ”

“ **Which is perfect for what I have planned** ”

I kissed her on the forehead, and gently got her out of bed.

“ **What is so perfect that I have to be awake at 2 in the morning** ”

“ **Just come outside and see** ”

I took her to a spot in the nearby fields, perfect for a picnic under the stars.

“ **The middle of the fields, I always knew you were out for me Bowen** ”

“ **The middle of the fields, a perfect spot for a picnic underneath all the stars** ”

I set up a picnic blanket with snacks to look up at the stars and just spend time with her.

“ **Ricky...it’s perfect** ”

“ **Anything for you, princess** ”

Kissing her under the stars, being with her under the stars, I could have stayed in that moment forever.

I was with Gina for three years and once we were finally graduating from the University, we had to think about how we wanted to spend the rest of our lives and I for one knew exactly who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Right before our graduation ceremony I took Gina to the dance studio.

“ **Why are we here babe, the ceremony is gonna start soon** ”

“ **I know, I know but I have to do this and here is the perfect place** ”

“ **The perfect place for what?** ”

“ **For this** ”

And I got down on one knee, pulled a ring out from my back pocket, and I asked her to marry me.

“ **Genevieve, ‘Gina’, Porter, I have always wanted to find my epic love and four years ago in this very room I saw her dancing to ‘** **_Swan Lake_ ** **’ and she was the most elegant ballerina I’d ever seen, she wasn’t in the best place and she tried to overdose on some pills, I held her in my arms and called the ambulance and once we finally reached the hospital I never wanted to leave her side. When she opened her eyes and spoke to me, I knew I wanted her in my life and when I drove her back to her dorm, sang with her, and got a kiss on the cheek from her, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. We had our bumps along the road, but when I told you I loved you in this very room, I knew I would be in love with you forever. And when you told me you loved me too, I knew that you were the epic love that I had longed for. You once said ‘What’s the point of living if you have no one’ and I want to be the person that you live the rest of your life with.** ”

The smile that spread across her face, the smile that I was always in awe of, I knew what she would say.

“ **Ricky…** ”

“ **Gina, will you marry me** ”

“ **Yes Ricky! Yes I will marry you** ”

And I picked her up into a hug and held her in my arms for as long as I could. Of course we had to go to the graduation ceremony that was about to start and that day became one of the most memorable.

A year after I proposed to her we got married.

“ **Please now read the vows you have written for each other** ”

“ **Ricky, the minute I laid eyes on you well I was confused...I woke up in a hospital bed and there was a stranger next to me holding my hand. But then you told me what happened and you saved me. In that dance studio I was ready to end everything, but after I talked to you in that hospital room I knew that it wasn’t my time and there was a reason you were the one who I woke up to. I’ve never had anyone in my life love me, care for me, be there for me like you. You were the one person who I felt like I could open up to and falling in love with you was like a fairytale come true, I never want our story to end. I love you** ”

“ **I love you too Gina Porter, you are the one person in the whole entire world who could make me feel better with just a smile. You make me a better version of me every day and the fact that I’ll be able to spend all of my days with you by my side, is still hard to wrap my head around. The first time we met, our first car ride together, the first time you kissed me on my cheek, the first time we told each other we loved each other, the first time we kissed...I’ll never be able to forget them. I can’t wait for more first moments and our last. Genevieve Porter I love you and I’m going to love you for as long as I live and even longer after** ”

“ **Do you Richard Bowen, take Genevieve Porter be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in marriage, to love her, honor her, keep her, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part** ”

“ **Hell yeah I do** ”

“ **Do you Genevieve Porter, take Richard Bowen be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in marriage, to love her, honor her, keep her, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part** ”

“ **Of course I do** ”

“ **By the power vested in me by the state of Utah, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride** ”

And with that kiss I promised to spend the rest of my life with Gina Porter.

We brought into this world two beautiful children, Michael Porter-Bowen, after my father, and Genevieve Porter Bowen, after the most amazing women I knew.

But with epic love, there also comes epic loss and I for one was not ready for it.

Gina’s dream of dancing to ‘ _ Swan Lake _ ’ at the Mariinsky Theatre in St. Petersburg was finally coming true.

“ **Ricky I’m so nervous** ”

“ **Don’t be princess, you’ve been preparing for this your whole life. You’re going to be absolutely amazing** ”

“ **You think?** ”

“ **I know** ”

“ **And the kids?** ”

“ **They’re with Ej at home, they’re in good hands** ”

“ **Okay...that’s good** ”

I could just tell she was nervous, I wasn’t sure why...she’d been practicing for this longer than I’d known her.

“ **Gina...just breathe. Everything is going to go smoothly. You’re going to do great. I know you will** ”

And with that she started performing Swan Lake, her dreams coming true, she looked so graceful and at peace. She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

At some point in her performance she collapsed and my heart dropped. I rushed to the stage and we were back to where we were when I first met her, she was in my arms and I was begging for her to open her eyes.

We took her to the hospital and Gina finally opened her eyes, but the doctors informed me that Gina had acute lymphocytic leukemia and only a few months left to live.

We flew back to Utah as soon as possible, all Gina wanted to do was spend her last months with the people she loved the most.

There came a point where she got really sick, we had to take her to the hospital and they told us that this was it. The moment we dread most. The moment I didn’t want to ever come.

Gina was dying and I for one was not ready to let her go. I sat by her hospital bedside until the moment came, holding her hand and constantly telling her I loved her.

“ **Ricky?** ”

“ **Yeah Gina?** ”

“ **I’m glad I was the epic love of your life. You were my epic love. I woke up in this hospital and met you, you saved me and I’ve been so, so grateful for that. I love you Richard Bowen.** ”

“ **I love you to Genevieve Porter** ”

* * *

“ **And well, here we are now, fourteen years later. Your mother may have passed, but every time I look at the two of you I see her. She’s here. And her love? Well her love I always feel it** ” Richard said as he held the picture of Gina, a huge smile across her face, in his hands. He sat and smiled as he remembered his epic love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
